


Открытие

by Laliho



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/pseuds/Laliho





	

Кисе понимает, что многого еще не знает о Касамацу, когда тот прижимает его к шкафчику и жадно, крепко целует. Кисе успевает только почувствовать спиной холодную металлическую дверцу, и крышу срывает, потому что остаются только жесткие, требовательные губы и неожиданно мягкие руки, которые обнимают, ласково гладят, залезают под футболку.

Кисе притягивает Касамацу ближе и закрывает глаза. Под веками танцуют и прыгают разноцветные пятнышки, пальцы зарываются в короткие волосы Касамацу, а в голове никаких мыслей, только желание, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось. Желание отвечать на поцелуи семпая и не разбираться, к чему они сейчас.

Касамацу — нежный, хотя Кисе всегда считал, что тот довольно резок и даже груб. Наверное, слишком хорошо запомнились тычки и пинки в воспитательных целях. Касамацу — жадный, он даже не дает Кисе вдохнуть, не дает оторваться и одуматься, и кружится голова от недостатка воздуха. Касамацу хочется назвать «Юкио-ччи» и получить за это гневный взгляд или, может, еще один поцелуй.

Кисе знает, какие на вкус у семпая слезы, знает, какая шершавая и надежная у него ладонь, или какой у него голос, когда он долго молчит. Кисе известно расписание Касамацу, его любимые музыкальные группы и нет, он не шпионил, он просто собирал информацию. С Касамацу иначе нельзя, думал Кисе, и — то осторожно, то чересчур напористо — подбирался к нему ближе. Потому что хотелось ужасно, и дело было не только в баскетболе.

Но Кисе в который раз попал впросак. Не ожидал, не подготовился, и, наверное, нужно было быстрей бежать в душ, ведь он потный и точно неприятно пахнет. А Касамацу наконец позволяет Кисе дышать — чтобы можно было кричать, наверное, почувствовав, как его губы осторожно прикусывают мочку уха.

— П-подожди, семпай, — Кисе судорожно хватает Касамацу за футболку, сминает ее в пальцах. Голос Кисе звучит хрипло и как-то жалобно, и действует на Касамацу отрезвляюще. Он отрывается от Кисе, и, тяжело дыша, просто смотрит на него. Кисе хочет сказать, что так нельзя, что кто угодно может зайти в раздевалку, но он видит, какой у Касамацу взгляд, и как загипнотизированный кивает ему, позволяя продолжать. 

Тихонько хихикает, когда Касамацу пальцами легко и щекотно пробегает по ребрам. Колени дрожат от этого немыслимого сочетания силы и нежности, и Кисе радуется, что за спиной есть опора.

Все похоже на безумно желанный сон. То, что Касамацу позволяет себе делать, для Кисе — открытие. Где-то в животе тревожно щекочет мысль, что все это неспроста, что семпая что-то волнует, и потому он совсем себя не контролирует. Но Кисе гонит ее решительно, вытаскивая футболку Касамацу из его шорт, просто дает ей ускоряющий пинок в стиле семпая, осторожно и почти испуганно дотрагиваясь до его кожи. Важно, что у них сейчас будто целая жизнь впереди. Впереди — еще куча таких же удивительных и приятных открытий.


End file.
